1. Field of the Invention
This invention describes a device for removing ice and snow from the bottom surfaces of ski boots to ensure easy and proper mounting into ski bindings. The device is made of an elastomeric material with sufficient stiffness to apply an abrasive action on the snow and ice on the bottom of the ski boot. Removal of the snow and ice on the bottom surface of the ski boot is essential to ensure the proper binding release. Down hill ski bindings work on tension mechanisms designed to release under specific conditions based upon the skier's weight and skill. The ski must be secured into the binding properly so that the tension settings are not altered. When there is a slight amount of ice and snow caked onto the bottom of a ski boot the binding can still be locked onto the boot but the binding tensions are altered. An improper or altered binding setting can cause the binding to release unexpectedly and a surprise binding release can cause an accident in an already dangerous sport.
The skier stepping upon the scraping fixture would compress the scraper causing a rotating scraping pressure to be applied to the bottom of the ski boot thus removing the snow and ice therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,061, Kizma discloses a snow removal device comprising a pedestal and a plurality of uptight bristles. The pedestal is secured fixedly to the runner while the bristles are affixed to the pedestal arranged to provide maximum digging action to remove snow and ice, U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,518, Henning describes a boot scraping means for application to a ski comprising an elongated member affixed to the top surface of the ski in front of the toe binding. The member is provided with upwardly projecting parts which extend across the ski in several directions relative to the longitudinal axis of the ski. Frictional engagement of the boot dislodges snow and ice from the boot.